A Place Where We Belong
by PrismRain13
Summary: Request fic from SpiritDreamWarriors. Oneshot. Waking up in Sora's heart, Xion moves out of the darkness and meets a lonely boy, who's been there longer than her. VenShi


**So, I'm taking a little break from my stories, and giving you guys a cute little oneshot! A cute pairing you don't see a lot of. I know a lot of people like Xion with Roxas, but I honestly see them more as brother and sister. I own nothing, KH belongs to Square and Disney. Enjoy!**

Darkness. It was all Xion could see for miles around. Shivering in the coat of her former Organization, she felt isolated and lonely. She really missed Roxas and Axel. She missed the peaceful days where the three of them would sit on the clock tower, watching the sunset and eating ice cream together. She never even got the chance to get to know Riku and Naminé, never got to be friends with them. Was this to be her fate? Alone in the darkness forever and completely forgotten by her two best friends?

Then, the cold slowly went away, as though there was someone out there reaching out to her, inviting her out of the darkness. Xion reached out, unable to see anything. Finally, her fingertips found a hand and she took it. As soon as she did, Xion was blinded by a warm, golden glow. She had to sheild her eyes with her free hand in order to avoid damage.

When she opened her eyes again, she didn't find any of the blackness she had seen before. Instead, she found herself sitting on the warm sand of the beach she had once been to with beautiful tropical trees and lush flowers. The cool and calm waves of the water barely touched the hem of her coat and the warm, welcoming sun shone down on her.

It took awhile for Xion to realize that she was still holding on to someone's hand. The nobody looked up and gasped at who it was that helped her. He looked _exactly_ like Roxas, only instead of the trademark organization cloack, he was dressed in a black and white jacket with matching pants and metallic armor on his shoulder and shoes.

"R-Roxas?" Xion barely managed to choke out, staring at him as he helped her to her feet.

"Who's Roxas?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow. Even his voice was the same, but held a more cheerful tone while Roxas's tone of voice was usually neutral. "My name's Ventus. But everyone calls me Ven."

"Sorry." Xion quickly apologized. "It's just that you look exactly like one of my best friends."

"Don't worry about it." Ven smiled. "I honestly didn't think I'd ever see anyone else here. You're the first person I've seen in a long time. What's your name?"

"Xion." She replied.

"Xion..." Ven repeated. "That's pretty."

"It's nothing special." Xion replied with a shrug. There was awkward silence between the two of them, until Ven spoke up again.

"So... I... you want me to show you around, or something?" He stammered. Xion giggled, he was so different from Roxas. And pretty cute, when he was nervous.

"Okay." Xion said as the two of them began their walk around the island.

They spent hours together, telling each other stories about all the worlds they visited. The two of them laughed together, just like they used to with their lost friends. Ven told Xion all about his two best friends, Terra and Aqua while she told him about Roxas and Axel. By the time the sun started to set, they had made their way to the paupu tree, watching the twilight sky. Due to the warmth of this part of Sora's heart, Xion had taken off her coat, gloves and boots, leaving her in bare feet and the black pants and grey tank top she wore underneath. As they sat on the tree, their conversation had shifted to their back stories.

"-So I did what I knew was right; I fought Vanitas and destroyed the X-blade. Never seen him since. But in the process, my heart was destroyed. Sora welcomed me into his heart and I've been here ever since." As Ventus finished telling his story, Xion could see pain in his eyes.

"You miss your friends, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Of course I do." He replied. "Just like you miss Roxas and Axel, and you did what you needed to do."

"I just hope Roxas remembers what I told him; after everything that's happened, I don't want Xemnas to have Kingdom Hearts."

"Yeah." Ven said softly, and Xion noticed that he was gazing out at the ocean sadly. Xion placed her hand on Ven's, trying to comfort him.

"Terra and Aqua wouldn't want you to be sad for them. They'd want you to remember the happy times. You need to believe that you'll see them again."

"Thanks, Xion." Smiled Ven, his cheeks blushing at the feeling of her hand on his.

"Why's your face red?"

Ventus's eyes widened and he immediately started trying to cover his face with his hands. "wh-what?! It's not red!"

Xion couldn't help but snicker at Ven. "Yes it is!" She exclaimed, playfully poking his cheek.

"Is not!"

"Is too!" Xion and Ven burst out laughing until their throats were dry, forgetting the void of where their missing friends were.

Eventually after all the excitement, Xion had fallen asleep, curled up on Ven's lap. His heart warmed at how beautiful she looked when she slept. Like an angel. Ven's eyes wandered around, until his eyes stumbled on a small light purple flower.

Gently, Ventus picked the flower and softly set it in the sleeping Xion's hair. His fingers gently stroking her. Ven felt himself blush again, but he didn't care. Being with Xion after being alone for so long, it was a nice feeling. One he wanted to cherish for as long as he could.

**Okay! Who loves this pairing now?! Both Xion and Ven were used as tools by Master Xehanort and Xemnas so I thought they'd bond over that. Wonder how Roxas is going to react when he sees this couple in Sora's heart... Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
